


To Have and to Have More

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Drama & Romance, F/M, Infidelity, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut, Taboo, the beginning of an interesting marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: He didn't deserve her. A dragon deserved all their lover's spoils and all their lover's passion. Vilkas knew she deserved more.. more than his brother could give her.A/N: Old work posted from the kink meme. <3
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	To Have and to Have More

He wasn't even smiling. It was his own damn wedding and the man couldn't crack a smile when she was beaming so lovingly at him. How could he slight her like that?

Vilkas just had to sit silently and watch his brother say his 'do's' without a smile to counter his wife's own wide one.

Vilkas glared. He didn't even care anymore that Aela could see or that she was putting a hand on his arm as if to calm him. Nothing was going to make him calm. It was as though the beast still had part of his soul and all it craved was to covet his brother's new bride.

When he watched them kiss, his throat tightened, the world becoming a little more hopeless. What did she see in Farkas that she couldn't find in him?

Finally, the anger made way to regret and shame at not having been the first to find her in the yard that day. Maybe then she would have heard him out...at least before she'd confronted Farkas with that damn necklace rested between her breasts.

The wedding was short, just like the kiss… just like the happiness he was able to fake for them as they made their way outside.

Now came the hard journey back to Whiterun, in a carriage with the blushing bride and his dimwitted brother. Just so he could lay in his bed, knowing they'd be consummating their marriage as was the Nord custom.

Vilkas sat across from them, hands clasped and arms resting on his thighs as he tried to ignore the soft kisses she planted on Farkas' cheek, a hand on his thigh as the carriage rattled on uneven cobblestones. Aela chuckled despite feeling his sour mood beside her. She joked to Farkas who grumbled even while his new bride leaned against him with a blissfully happy smile. The sheer sight of her was painful. Vilkas swallowed the torment and cast his eyes down between his knees, closing his eyes against the world.

None too soon they were in Whiterun. Vilkas didn't follow them to Jorrvaskr, he went straight to the tavern in an unflinching manner. Even Farkas' new wife couldn't convince him with a sad smile to join them for a drink of mead.

He wanted her, by the Gods he would have been happy to live out the rest of his days by her side. To bask in her aura of charm and strength. It would have been an honor, but who was it that she would be lying in bed with? - his brother, his twin.

He decided for once, he would drink his worries away.

Never had he indulged so hazardously in clouding drink, but the loneliness and hate were too great. He took the company of a bar maiden when she showed interest, a young woman with hair like the woman he truly wanted, but eyes and face nothing as beautiful. In his drunken state, he imagined it was her as he thrust desperately against the woman, grunted and gasped. Still, despite the drink, he knew what he was doing was shameful.

He whispered his love's name into the woman's hair and sobbed after he came. Like a pup, he held tight and shook while the woman stroked his back in pity. She was kind to not spit on him for his weakness, but she was not her… and when he apologized and left all he could think of still… was her.

In the early dark hours of the morn, he found himself at Jorrvaskr's doors, leaning heavily and dreading what he'd find if he dared go to his own bed.

He wiped his tired eyes and gave himself a stiff curse. A woman should not have this effect on him. She might have been Dragonborn, beautiful, witty, and stronger than himself… but she was just a woman as well… and a married woman now.

Vilkas nodded against the door and stepped inside the warm fire-heated walls of the hall. There were no stabs of soft moans as he passed Farkas' room, no sighs or rustles of movement. For a moment he felt relief until he opened his door. There on his bed, she sat, small-like in the custom white gown of a bride on her wedding night. By the gods, she was as soft looking as tundra cotton, just looking up at him with that smile on his bed.

“Hey,” was all she said.

He'd dreamed of having her on his bed, having her in his room, having her in private where he could tell her just how much she meant to him, but now that she was here, staring up at him, he couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

“I know this may look strange,” she muttered, “But I just wanted you to know that you and your brother mean the world to me. In another time maybe, I would have been able to have both of you… but...” for a second he felt like a beast. Her words sounded rehearsed as if she'd been going over how to say what she wanted, but it all came out shaken and dry. He had not hidden his distaste for her wedding, nor had he been as kind to her as she had to him since the announcement.

“... but… I love you both, so much.” Now that, that sounded true...

Vilkas felt weak.

He'd just bedded a woman he hadn't even bothered to ask her name, and now, here this bride was, rising from his bed to run a warm hand down his jaw. Her touch made him exhale, shaken, desperate. He didn't even realize what he was doing until she was gasping against his lips and he was pulling her wrist back to crush her against him.

For a second her lips remained tight, shocked or refusing as he edged her back on his bed. But when her back hit his furs she moaned and, damn him to Oblivion, he took advantage of a married woman. She didn't deny him though and that only made him more hopeless as he palmed her skin, trying so hard to paint every bit of her in his memory.

“Vilkas...” her soft voice moaning his name made him shiver. This must have all been a tormented drunken dream. She arched when he pushed her white shift up, exposing herself for him with a semblance of guilt and desire that he tried his hardest to ignore. He was about to take his brother's bride. He should feel like a bastard, but...

The sight of her naked pale skin in the lantern's light vanquished the emotions. Her skin tasted sweet, like a juicy apple, her smell like honey, her voice quiet and tender, just like her touch. A woman's touch shouldn't have brought him so much relief, or so much need.

Vilkas groaned quietly, knowing the wrong he was doing but lifting her hips up regardless. She helped him expose himself, grasped him and brought him to her heat. Before he took what was not his, Vilkas cradled her face in his hands, kissed her and whispered his sorry against her neck.

“I'm sorry. Sorry, I did not tell you how honored I would have been to live out my days beside you...to give you a child...to die for you...” he heard her hitch softly, felt a wet warmth catch against his palms. She was crying but kissed him despite it as he eased inside her. The feeling was as wonderful as it was agonizing. This had to be the only time he betrayed his brother like this...

Her body welcomed his just as her legs wrapped around his hips to pull him close. She let out breathy sighs, remaining quiet as he thrust deep and slow. Every bit of her he could feel, every quiver and firm touch.

She raked her nails down his back, biting down a cry as he sped up. In his mind, he dreamt of this being long and passionate, not quiet and quick and guilty. But just as it was guilty and muted, it was also loving and sensuous. She kissed him, traced his cheeks, neck, and shoulders as he loved her at a quicker pace.

He grasped a breast in his hand and felt her heartbeat under his palm, brushing his lips against her ear, uneven against his thrusts.

She came when he said he loved her, and her soundless wail made him follow her soon after, shuddering too loudly as the bliss ran up like a resounding quake, bouncing inside him until he couldn't remember which way he was facing.

Her hand touched his face and he choked, hiding his face in her breasts.

“I have wronged you both… By the Gods...” even though his words expressed his guilt he couldn't stop touching her, holding her as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Farkas knows...”

For a brief second a bolt of fear settled in his gut. Then the confusion settled in and he stared up at her, his cheek still on her soft breast.

“What?” he asked. The look on his face made him pull out of her quickly, make him cover himself and rise to his knees, hoping and dreading the worst.

“Farkas knows I am here, knows why I came to your room… he knows how I feel about the two of you… and he accepts this.” She put on a small smile, one that looked forced as if she suspected his reaction would have been one of anger or sadness, perhaps betrayal.

Honestly, he wasn't sure what to feel. She lay still, naked and slightly damp from their activities, a hopeful look upon her face.

Again he kissed her, felt her tongue slip into his mouth hesitantly. He could share he decided, even if he was a jealous, and envious man. She was unlike anything before her, and he was honest in wanting to stand beside her until his return to Sovengarde. In the morn, he could look upon this with a clear head, but until then...

“Would you mind sleeping with me for a few hours?” he asked, unhappy about asking but forgetting about anything but her smile when she shook her head and kissed him once more.

“Alright then,” he whispered. He gathered her up against his chest, pulled her leg over his hip and nestled beside her breasts with a heavy breath. Her hands touched his face, plucked at his hair and skimmed the rim of his ear as he pushed aside the aching in his heart. She was here for now, and into sleep, he went with that fact in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLR](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
